Garnet's Ruby
Garnet's '''Ruby '''is a member of the Crystal Gems who made her official debut in "Jail Break". She was originally a Homeworld Gem soldier 5,750 years (and 8 months) ago. After accidentally fusing with Sapphire, the two fled in order to prevent Ruby from being shattered at the hands of Blue Diamond. Ruby later joins the Crystal Gems and became part of their new facto leader Garnet, marrying her fusion partner in "Reunited". Appearance Ruby has bright scarlet skin, burgundy irises, and dark burgundy, square-shaped hair. She is slightly taller than Steven and has a thick build. Her gemstone is located in the palm of her left hand. Regeneration (Debut) Ruby wore a maroon and brown tank top and a matching maroon headband tied around her hair. Her ensemble also included mid-thigh burgundy shorts, and short, pointed maroon boots similar to Amethyst's. First-form In "The Answer", which flashes back to the Rebellion and shows Ruby when she was still a soldier for Homeworld, Ruby's outfit is similar to her current one, except she has a maroon belt, she does not have a headband, and there is more brown than maroon on her tank top. Personality According to Rebecca Sugar, Ruby "has no sense of what's going on around her" and "can only focus on one thing only at the expense of all things".1 She appears to be a bad conversationalist, occasionally speaking in somewhat unintelligible mumbles, a trait which she carries onto Garnet. She is also seen to be bad at lying under pressure, giving the Rubies the idea to search the barn. Though Ruby can't focus on what's going on around her, she is thoughtful and introspective as seen in "The Question. Ruby mainly embodies Garnet's strength and courage. She is extremely passionate and emotional, known to be very hot-headed and temperamental. She has violent ways of exhibiting her anger; this is best seen in "Keystone Motel", when she is infuriated to the point of using her thermokinesis and boiled the motel pool, even summoning her weapon at The Best Diner in the World. Despite her wild emotions, Ruby is still very willing to admit when she has taken her anger too far and will admit when she is in the wrong. When not angry, Ruby is a suave romantic, soft with words, and quite flirtatious towards Sapphire. When she channels her emotion on love rather than on rage, she can be affectionate and extremely caring, feeling the need to protect, and even cool down for those whom she truly loves. In "Hit the Diamond", Ruby is calmer and collected in terms of her anger than she had been in the past, but she seemed to get really nervous when she did not know what to do. Her romantic nature is also on full display when she spends most of the game flirting with Sapphire to the point it affects the Crystal Gems' chances of winning. It is only when Steven talks to her that she focuses on the game and pushes Sapphire to do the same. "Now We're Only Falling Apart" shows Ruby being the calm one after Garnet unfuses upon learning that Rose is Pink Diamond. She calmly pleads with a distraught Sapphire to talk about it, although she is left weeping after Sapphire warps away. She also showed enough forethought to write Sapphire a letter before leaving.Ruby places much value in trust and fusion, being absolutely outraged with Pearl when she learns she was tricked into fusing into Sardonyx. In "The Answer", it is seen that Ruby originally has very little sense of self-preservation or individuality, willing to take the blame for fusing with Sapphire and is content with her own inevitable destruction, arguing that there are "tons of her" in reference to the various identical Rubies found on Homeworld. She still possesses this to an extent as seen in "Jail Break" when she is only worried about Sapphire and said "Who cares?" when Sapphire asked if she is hurt. Moments of calm bring out the playful tease inside Ruby, which is for the most part trapped under her wild emotions. "The Question" reveals her more spontaneous and adventurous side and highlights her desire to find her own purpose and individuality without Sapphire though she later revealed she was sad that Sapphire wasn't there to share experiences with. This led to Ruby proposing to Sapphire.